Ell Blue
=Background= ---- Ell Blue is a man who can manipulate electricity. He can surround his limbs with an electrical current and also create a blade out of pure electricity. He also has the ability to dash faster than the eye can see as well as teleport in a beam of electrical energy. One of the trump cards of the CRD company, able to manipulate power and has the ability to draw other awakening terrible force, this is also what the CRD in the preliminary stage on a high profile has sent his reasons. Since the source from the CRD, Al senior Consortium the importance is increasing. At the same time, he used his wrists and head, in a very short period of time within the CRD with considerable power and authority. Obviously, the source's departure is unrelated with him – Al must get awakened, the supreme power within the CRD, or he does not have enough chips to rival showdown with us, and the source is the greatest obstacle to achieving its objectives. Al in the absence of universal sure to get rid of the source's case, will have to use tricks to make his own leave CRD. =Special Abilities= ---- LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'F + A': Ell Blue does a sliding shoulder slam. *'D/F + C': Ell Blue will perform a low sliding kick that knocks down. Specials *'QCB + B/D >' (if D version is executed) QCB + D: Ell Blue performs a rising backflip kick with an electrical arc following his legs'.' The B version hits twice, the D version hits 3 times. If the D version is executed, pressing QCB + D in the air will add an extension that slams the opponent back to the ground. *'QCF +' A/C: Ell Blue performs a fast dash that hits 3 times. The move will launch and place Ell Blue on the opposite side of his opponent. Strength of punch determines distance traveled. Puts opponent into a juggle state. If blocked, Ell Blue will not pass to the other side. *'HCB + A/C > QCF + C': Ell Blue holds a ball of electricity in front of him that hits 3 times. If the extension is added, Ell Blue will slide forward with an electrical uppercut for a fourth hit. The extension will knock down if it connects. *'QCF + B': Ell Blue performs an electrical axe kick with his front leg. If you hold down B, you will charge the move into a 3-hit combo that will launch an opponent into a juggle state. *'QCF + D': Ell Blue flips backwards along the ground with an arc of electricity following his feet. Has a slight delay at the start. *'(jump) QCF + A/C': Ell Blue dashes downwards at an angle and knocks down his opponent. Strength of the punch determines angle of descent (A dives sharper). Can be comboed after any air basic move. *'(jump)' QCF + B/D: Ell Blue does a fake-out version of the above move that does not hit the opponent. Peformed close enough to the opponent he will pass to the other side. Supers *'QCF x 2 + A/C': Ell Blue creates a giant blade of electricity and then slashes it down for a 7-hit combo. **'(Max variant)': Ell Blue creates a giant blade of electricity then slashes it down. After it connects, he teleports above his opponent and finishes by dropping down on them. Does 8 hits altogether. *'QCF x 2 + B/D': Ell Blue will rush forward. If he hits his opponent, he will grab them and slam them into the corner he is facing. **'(Max variant)': Ell Blue will rush forward. If he hits his opponent, he will grab them and slam them into the corner he is facing followed by leaping into the air with his opponent and dropping them on their head with an electrical burst. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies *In most circumstances, landing QCF + A/C will always allow you to follow up with QCB + D > QCB + D. Ensure you time the extension correctly or the downward slash will whiff. You can also combo both super attacks after this move. *Both of Ell Blue's extension special attacks can be done even if the starting move did not connect, which can sometimes be a good mixup. *Ell Blue's second super (QCFx2 + B/D) is not a throw and can be blocked. *If you have an opponent who is relentlessly pushing you backwards, (jump) QCF + A/C is a good way to give yourself breathing room. Be wary of the recovery on the blocked move, however. Try to combo this attack with jumping attacks to score easy knockdowns. *Long's counter attack will not affect Ell Blue's QCF + A/C special (Long will try to counter but it won't connect), though the effect will be the same for Ell Blue as if the attack was blocked. However, Long can counter the electric blade super (QCFx2 + A/C). Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =External links= ---- Ell Blue's official profile page Category:Characters